Unforgettable
by greysxx
Summary: Callie never expected to meet the perfect woman and fall in love with her all in the same night. Will the girl feel the same?


I remember the night I saw her. I was working as an intern for her mothers law office, 'Robbins Law Office'. Barbara and I became good friends, she was going through a divorce and was having a hard time, so when she asked me to join them for dinner at Denny's, I agreed.

My girlfriend Penny and I had been arguing and she wanted to go out with her friends, and I didn't so I just told her to drop me off.

I had known and talked with Barbara youngest daughter, Danielle before, I had heard about Timothy and Arizona but never met them. When I got to Denny's, Barbara introduced me to her, and as they ate, I was mesmerized by her beauty.

I didn't want anything to eat because I had just ate with Penny and her friends, and when they started to chat about going out thats when I wanted out.

Arizona didn't say much, but her face said most of it. Barbara was drunk, and I'm pretty sure the only reason Arizona joined was because she was the driver. I had known Barbara to drink often at the office, and I never really seen a problem with it and I was also laying low because I really wanted this job as a full time thing.

I had never wanted someone from the moment I seen them until, I seen Arizona. Penny and I hadn't been together long at all, and if i was being honest the only reason I was staying was because her son, filled the void in my heart for my son. Also, the regular sex was nice.

Conversation flowed between the sisters, while Barbara and stuck to our own conversation. We talked about a big upcoming case that we had. A husband was being tried for murdering his wife, and we were his only hope of freedom. I had been working on the case regularly. Barbara had been occupied with her divorce, so I just did the best I could.

Barbara talked me into just crashing at her place with her, so I just rode back to there place with them, instead of calling Penny. As soon as we got there, Arizona handed Barbara the keys and starting walking across the field. I had been to Barbara's place before, but if I hadn't I would of thought Arizona was just walking off in the dark. Instead I knew that Arizonas house sat across the field closer to the road.

Barbara and I, goofed off all night. She created a dating profile,and while I was not interested in men, it was just hilarious listening to her talk them up on the phone. She told me that she saw me as a daughter, and I never had a great relationship with my mom, so my heart soared when she said that to me.

Then I went on to tell her that I really thought Arizona was beautiful.

"Your daughter, Arizona. She's really beautiful. I guess I just never realized. I'm sorry if that's weird, considering I'm gay"

As soon as I said it, Barbara began laughing, and I stared at her like she was crazy.

"Arizona is gay." She blurred out in between laughs.

"She is also mouthy, and just like her father." She said seriously, as her laugher stopped.

"Seriously, she didn't even say two words."

"That's because she's pissed at me for drinking. She's a goody goody. Takes life serious. Thinks I need to rise above and just settle with Jimmy in the divorce and she lets me have it all the time. I love her, she's probably the best kid I got, but that fucking mouth."

"Were you and her dad divorced before he..?"

"Died, yeah we were, and geez her dad was the same damn way, I loved him, but he was always tending to his family, taking care of his mom, and I just felt like he should be worried about me."

"Plus, I know it sounds shitty coming from a mother but Daniel raised them kids, I spent my time at work, and drowning in other men and boos."

"Oh" I said.

"Yeah, its 4am, and I got a big day tomorrow or today however you look at it, so let get some sleep. Jimmy's got my damn furniture so I can let you have my bed."

"Don't be silly, we're like family, just stay here." I told her.

"Okay, goodnight Callie. I really needed a friend tonight."

The next day...

"Callie, wake up. Penny is calling you." Dani says as she shakes me.

"Oh, shit." I say.

Looking at the clock, it's freaking noon. Great.

"Hello."

"Why didn't you call me last night?"

"You were out, and I just crashed at Barbara's."

"Whatever, I'm coming to get you."

"Okay, see you later." I said hanging up.

Penny had been to Barbara's once before, for a birthday bash that Arizona and Dani threw for their mom. The odd thing his I don't remember seeing Arizona. I remember Penny telling me that she had known of her in school. But I don't remember actually seeing her.

When Penny arrived, it wasn't long before we were getting into her G6 and leaving. Pulling out of the driveway, my only wish was that, I had got to see Arizona again.

Penny and I, got lunch and then went to pick up her son, from his dads. I spent the day, playing and laughing with a three year old. Penny had asked me what me and Barbara had done the night before. I simply told her we goofed off and then I mentioned that I met Arizona and thought she was pretty. Yeah.. she didn't like that.

That evening, I went home. As soon as I sat down in my chair, I was on Facebook. Searching for the girl, who wasn't my girlfriend but who I couldn't stop thinking about.

Arizona's page was filled with quotes about life, being brave and finding someone she really loved. I sent her a friend request and drifted off to sleep.

Monday morning..

Arizonas POV

"It's no big deal, Callie. I'll see you when you get here." That was all I heard my mom say as she hung up.

"Mom, did you say Callie's brother owned a body shop? I want to get that dent fixed and my windows tented."

"Yes, pumpkin. He's does. Callie can fix it too, that what their father did. She painted her own car. I thought it was pretty cool."

"That is cool, can you give me her number? So I can ask her for help?"

"Yeah, just get it out of my cell."

"Thanks, Ma."

I had heard of Callie before from my mom, and also from her soon to be ex husband. Callie's daughter Paisley was technically my step niece, until Jimmy and my moms divorce was final. I had only seen Paisley a few times, I didn't have much to do with my mom when she and Jimmy were together because Jimmy and I couldn't get along.

My mom was married to a man named, Matt, when my father died. He stepped up to the plate for my siblings and I. I loved him very much as my step father. But sadly we were all ripped apart when my mom had an affair with Jimmy.

I had no respect for Jimmy. My siblings and I had already experienced the loss of our father. The sweetest dad their ever was. But then we had to lose Matt too. My mom and Timothy haven't spoke since. I tried to move on and forgive but I just didn't understand how you could do that to three children that had already lost so much.

I warned my mom about Jimmy, he had nothing at the start of their marriage. My mom helped him open a company and they bought a new home, but the moment my mom broke his rules, he was done. He was only in it for what he could get, and I tried to warn her, but I'm just a child to her. She never listens.

I decided to text Callie and ask her for help with my car. It was a 1973 Chevrolet Corvette, that my father had given me. My dad had accidentally back into the passenger one morning. No one thought the car was even worth getting out of the garage but I just recently got it back from the mechanic and now I just want to make her look pretty.

"Hey Callie. This is Arizona, Barbara daughter. I have an old car that I need some body work on, do you think you could help me? Or your brother could? Mom told me he owns a place. Just let me know, sorry for bothering you. I know you're running late. Thanks in advance. - AR"

"It's not a bother at all. Are you at the office? I'm almost there. Maybe you could show me some pics of the damage? - CT"

"Sure. Actually the car is in the parking lot. I'll just walk outside and wait on you. I'm about to head out. - AR"

"See you in five. - CT."

As soon as I see Callie pull up, I get out of the driver seat.

"Hey Callie, over here!"

"Oh, hey. Wow, beautiful car."

"Thanks. It was my fathers. I would really like to get her looking perfect."

"I understand. My father loves cars. I could help you with this if you bring it over sometime."

"You'd do that? How much?"

"It'll be free. I know you're dad meant a lot to you. I know what that is like."

"Thank you, Callie. Well you got my number, so when ever you have some free time, please let me know."

"I will." As soon as I'm about to close my door, she yells. "Hey Arizona!"

"Yeah?"

"I uh, told you mom the other night after dinner that, I thought you were really pretty. I know that might be weird. But I just wanted to tell you, you are very pretty."

I'm a little shocked, as she says this to me.

"Well uh, I see you later, Arizona."

"Callie, wait!" I say. "Thank you. I really appreciate that."

Callie smile big at me and says, "Just speaking the truth. I'll see you, Arizona."

"See ya" I say getting into my car.

Later that week..

*text alert*

'Dinner tonight at 6. I expect you there. - Mom'

6pm...

I've been at moms for about 20 minutes when the rest of the house guest arrive. Callie and her girlfriend Penny are joining us tonight.

About halfway through dinner I notice, Callie watching me. It's not that I don't like Callie, or I that I don't find her attractive. It's just she's not my type. Plus, I'm looking for something real. I want marriage and children.

After Callie mentioned that she thought I was pretty, I looked at her Facebook page. Of course I knew she had been with my soon to be, ex step sister, who I hate. But damn, looking at all her pictures and ex life event tags, she's been around. Not that I'm calling her names, I just think that relationships should be taken more seriously. Callie was the bad girl type, and she wasn't my type.

I could see Penny watching Callie watch me. Penny would lean over every three seconds it seemed like and kiss or rub on Callie. Like she was trying to let me know something.

As I done the dishes for my mom, Callie helped me, while Penny stared us down while she was talking to my mom. Callie and I talked about the vette and when we were going to fix it. We agreed to try to fit it in this coming weekend.

Friday...

I was so glad the weekend was almost here. I was working my last shift of the week in the ER. I had only been working at this hospital for less than 6 months. I had just landed this full time position on nights. I didn't really like the hours but the money was good.

Getting in my car that following morning. I turned my cell on, when I got a text alert from no other than Callie.

"I know this random, but I can't get you off my mind. I find you really beautiful. And I would really like to get you know you better. - CT"

My first thought was, I knew she was that kinda girl. Having a girlfriend but trying to message me. My second thought though was my mom. I knew how much my mom needed her at the firm. My mom was going through a rough time and even though I kinda thought she deserved it, I didn't want my mom to lose it all.

So instead of replying with 'fuck off' I said

"I truly appreciate your kind words. But I don't feel comfortable with you saying those things while you're dating penny. -AR"

"I wouldn't do that. I broke up with, Penny. - CT"

"I would really like it if you went out with me sometime. - CT"

Damn it! I thought to myself. I didn't know how to let her down easy. I honestly just wasn't interested.

"I don't really think we should get involved when you work for my mom. Sorry. -AR"

Lame but maybe she'll buy it.

"Okay fine, I just called your mom and asked for her permission to ask you out. She said she doesn't care. - CT"

"So... please. -CT"

Well I'm fresh out of excuses.

"Yeah maybe sometime.- AR"

"How about today, pick me up in that sweet car at lunch time... at your moms office? -CT.

"Sound okay. I'll let you know if there is a change of plans. -AR"

"See you later.- CT"


End file.
